The Three New Goddesses
by Twilt-Ninja
Summary: The triforce must be destroyed. Three new goddesses must save Hyrule. With all life fozen the three girls must reawaken sages so that they all can make a new triforce.
1. Chapter 1

The Three New Goddesses

By: Twilt-Ninja

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Zelda. I do own Tonks, Skatare, and Tanga. But they won't come in until later chapters.

Chapter 1

The Lost battle

Link charged at Ganondorf. This was his last chance. He held his sword at stance by his side, ready to swing. Link tried to pick up more speed but the wounds he had gotten from Ganondorf seared with pain. In what seemed like ages Link reached Ganondorf. With all his might, Link swung his sword. Ganondorf was too quick. He pulled up his sword, almost lazily, to block Link's attack. Link saw Ganondorf smirk before he was knocked to the ground by a kick from him.

Ganondorf looked down at Link. He examined Link head to toe, his blood stained tunic, his dirty face.

Ganondorf held out his arms. "You disappoint me boy." He said with a small chuckle.

Ganondorf bent down in front of Link and grabbed the front of his tunic. With a great glint of hatred in his eyes, Ganondorf punched Link across the face. Blood spluttered from Links mouth, he could feel it running down his chin as Ganondorf grabbed his face forcing Link to look right into Ganondorf's eyes.

Link was scared, and Ganondorf knew it. Link tried to pull his face out of Ganondorf's hands; he did not want Ganondorf to see the fear in Link's eyes.

At Links struggle, Ganondorf hit him again. Everything in front of Link began to fuzz. None of this felt real. It couldn't be real!

Links whole body felt numb, as if it wasn't there at all. Ganondorf pulled the Master Sword out of Links hand.

"Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this moment," Ganondorf whispered fiercely. "to see you helpless on the floor before me. There is no way that you can escape this time." He brought his hand away from links tunic and swung it around, indicating the room. "There is no princess to help you. And where are those precious sages that vowed to protect you?"

Ganondorf chuckled and stood up. "After I kill you… I will have the triforce of courage. Then there will be nothing to stop me from killing the girl as well.

"All you have done for Hyrule and it achieved nothing." Ganondorf raised Links sword. "With that in mind die… 'Hero'!

Ganondorf brought down Links sword.

Links eye lids were flopping. So calm, how could death… seem so calm? He wanted to live. Ganondorf was right, Link had worked so hard to save Hyrule and now he was going to die. But how could he except that so calmly.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Ganondorf was now only a dark shape. Link closed his eyes. 'Zelda,' he thought. 'I must save Zelda. I can't die.' Images of Zelda flashed threw his mind. Her as a child, her sitting with him in a field, her helping Link fight Ganondorf once before.

Suddenly, Link felt a flush of power. The dampness of Link's tunic seemed to rise. An invisible force was pulling Link to his feet. Slowly Link was able to see again… but he wasn't in the same place. Ganondorf was no longer in front of him. Actually nothing was in front of him. He seemed to be in a white room, if it could even be called a room. It was more like nothingness.

Link noticed something pinkish in front of him. It was a far way off. Was it a person? Link ran forward. The pains from his wounds were completely gone, but Link was concentrating on the pink figure in front of him. He continued to run until he realized it to be the back of a girl in a pink dress. She turned around.

"Hello Link." She said.

"Zelda?" Link croaked. His voice was scratchy with shock.

Zelda laughed at the look of surprise in Links face. She ran toward him and hugged him, still laughing. Link hugged her back, still feeling confused.

"What's going on?" He asked. Zelda pulled out of the hug and grabbed links hands. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm helping you." She said simply.

Link looked around and then back at her. Also lifted an eyebrow, Link said just as simply. "How?"

Zelda looked at the ground. "I stopped time so I could talk to you. I think I know what we must do to stop Ganondorf." She paused f or a few seconds "I think we have to destroy the triforce."

Link stared at her in awe. She stared right back into his eyes.

"Wait. How would destroying the triforce help us." Link grabbed Zelda's shoulders. "Have you gone mad? Don't you remember what will happen when the triforce is destroyed?" Zelda bit her lip and continued to look at the ground.

"The triforce is what keeps Hyrule going!" Link said trying to make sense of Zelda's plan. This was mad! Sure, if the triforce is destroyed than Ganondorf can't take control over Hyrule, but there would be no Hyrule left.

Zelda finally looked up. "I know it sounds crazy but I think it's what the goddesses are telling us to do. They are growing week. Ganondorf's power proves to be more than we expected."

Link shook his head but continued to listen.

"If you destroy the triforce of courage… that would destroy the people. If you do that then there will be no need for me or Ganondorf to destroy our triforces because we will be gone." Zelda thought a little longer with another pause. "If you destroy your triforce then the people will be frozen, not destroyed but frozen. Since the other triforces aren't actually destroyed, the earth and the law of physics will still be here.

With all the power that they have left, the goddesses will give there power to three new people. This power will make them Goddesses. Together those goddesses can restore the triforce. The new goddess of power can give her shard to a different person. Then Ganondorf will be easier to destroy, and maybe for good this time."

Link continued to look at the ground. Could that work? It sounded like it could, but at the same time it still sounded mad.

Link looked up at Zelda. "How do I destroy the triforce of courage?" He asked quietly. Zelda smiled. "I'm not to sure." She whispered. "I can only hold time for a small amount of time. So you will have to figure it out. I'm sure you can.

"I'm going to send you back now. Time will still be paused but that will give you enough time to get out of the way of Ganondorf's blow." Link nodded. He had a small idea how to destroy his triforce but he still wasn't sure if it would work.

"Goodbye Link." Zelda hugged Link.

Everything around him seemed to fade and soon he was on the ground again, in front of Ganondorf.

Ganondorf was frozen, standing completely still. Link rolled out of the way. His wounds were still gone. The instant that Link was out of harms way Ganondorf sprung into action. The Master sword hit the ground right by Links ear. Ganodorf pause with surprise, but Link didn't stop to see his next move.

Link jumped up and ran to the other side of the room, pulling out his dagger. He stopped at the wall and turned around to face Ganondorf. He was running toward him, a mad look in his eye.

Link took this chance. Still not sure if it would work, Link plunged the dagger into his left hand. The pain made link yell out. He looked up at Ganondorf again and was just able to see him freeze in a black crystal, before Link also froze.

Notes: This is something I've wanted to write for a really long time but haven't gotten to it. I didn't really put much detail into this one. If you like it I would really like you to review. If not still review please! I want to know what you All think of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tonks Farore.

Three days before destruction. Dawn of the first day. 72 hours remaining.

Tonks lay on the shore of a beach in which she did not know the name. The sand was warm and the morning sun shot rays across her face making her squint. The gentle sound of the waves lulled her into a relaxing trance. The clouds drifted slowly across the sky which gave an even deeper feeling of wonderful, warm comfort.

Tonks stomach growled uncomfortably, pulling her out of her morning trance. Screwing up her face, Tonks sat up and stared across the lake. It had been a total of 4 days since she had eaten.

She stood up and brushed the sand of her back. Looking down at her self Tonks examined her appearance. It had been quite a while since she had been around other intelligent life forms, so she had not thought about her appearance. She was wearing a very dirty pair of light brown shorts that came down to her knees, and a green tunic top that was also very dirty. All the clothes she wore she had found in old trunks that had been lost at sea or she had stolen from markets. The Tunic was made for a man but she had replaced the belt with a large blue ribbon that came from her waist to right under her breasts. So it flattered her figure. Now however the ribbon almost looked brown.

Tonks ran her fingers threw her hair with trouble, it was much knotted.

With a look of disgust Tonks stripped of her clothes and washed them carefully in the lake. Even though she was a pirate, she greatly stressed over her appearance.

Now feeling very fresh Tonks walked through Hyrule Market. It was odd to be around people. A few months ago she had been arrested while trying to steal from a castle and had been sent to an island as a prison. Being there all by herself she nearly died of thirst but soon found a small spring which got her strength up and was able to find a way to escape.

The smell of food brought Tonks out of her thoughts of the horrible island. Her stomach growled again. She would need to make money if she wished to eat. Looking around Tonks spotted a news stand with a boy yelling, " Zora Princess kidnapped by Gerudo Pirates who are demanding a high price for her return! The Zora King is looking for strong Hylian men to go rescue her! High reward!"

Tonks was interested. That would be simple. The Gerudo's were proud but they lived on strategy, not fighting skills where Tonks lived on both. And all she needed to do was disguise herself as a man. Some good magic would do well with that.

Tonks ran off into Hyrule field to try out her magic disguise. Her magic wasn't very good. It would take three days at the most for it to take affect.

Night of the second day, 36 hours remaining.

Tonks was sitting in a cave when the transformation was finally complete. Her clothes had been transformed into more manly attire. She was wearing a black tunic and big brown boots. Her hair was still brown but it was now short. The body she had was feminine for a man but at the same time strong. She had tried to make herself look big and tough but her skills with magic weren't high.

If she had done the math correctly than she would change back into her normal self in twenty-four hours, plenty of time.

She shoved her sword (which she had recently stolen from a wandering guard) into her belt. After checking her appearance one last time, Tonks walked out of the cave.

The Gerudo Fortress was quiet. The guards were walking back and forth looking around. Some looked very alert, others looked bored and tired. Tonks new the fortress very well. When she was younger she would run around hiding from guards, testing her skills. She was caught many times, but luckily the Gerudo prison had major flaws. If she knew this place well enough, there were four possible places that the Princess could be.

Tonks slipped around a corner and ducked behind a crate. There was a guard on the other side walking back and forth dully. Tonks recognized her from when she was younger. The guard was her age; Tonks used to listen to her get scolded by the other more advanced guards. As far as Tonks could tell, Skatare was a very troublesome person, and a very good fighter.

Lifting up her hands, Tonks put her fingertips together so her hands formed an O and aimed so that Skatare was exactly in the center of the circle. Muttering, Tonks sent a big ball of back light toward Skatare, but it didn't go that way. Tonks's aim was off and her magic hit a guard who was much farther to the left. The guard fell to the ground, her eyes rolled back. Skatare jumped at the sudden attack and ran over to the other knocked out guard.

Tonks shrugged. Even if her magic did suck, she still got Skatare out of the way. Tonks ran into the open, unguarded entrance.

Tonks's luck surprised her. The first room she entered ended up being the room where they were keeping the Zora Princes, though things were not right at all.

The princess was out of her cage. She was kneeling on the ground with a sword to the neck of a Gerudo guard.

"Wretched little…" The Gerudo was cut from her sentence as the zora knocked the guard out with the hilt of her sword.

Tonks felt like she was going to explode with anger as her stomach growled. Zoras were also proud and Tonks doubted that this Zora would go back with Tonks. If Tonks didn't take credit for saving the Zora than she wouldn't get the money.

Slowly, Tonks pulled her sword out of her belt. Raising it, Tonks walked up behind the zora, who was checking to see if the guard was really knocked out, and prepared to bring the sword down on her head, knocking her out. That way she could grab the girl and take her back to the river, and get some food.

The sword was inches from the zora's head when Tonks felt something sharp on her back.

"Stand up boy!"

Surprised, Tonks slowly started to stand.

"Turn around! Let me get a look at you."

Tonks decided to do as the Gerudo said. Turning to face Skatare.

Skatare now had her sword to Tonks's chest. With a sigh, Tonks lifted her hands into the air. The zora gasped behind her.

"Drop the sword!" Skatare yelled an air of pride in her voice. Tonks was surprised to see a smirk on her face.

"Drop it! Now!"

Tonks was about to do as Skatare said until her stomach growled reminding her of why she was there.

In a blink of an eye Tonks had jump backward and charged toward Skatare with her sword at the ready. Skatare blinked with surprise but quickly jumped into action, swinging her sword to block Tonks's attack. The two swords met with a loud 'cling'. Tonks used the support to push backwards and try the attack again.

This time Skatare jumped into the air to avoid the attack. Flipping upside down, Skatare readied her sword for an above attack. Tonks rolled with a small yelp to avoid the large silver blade.

Skatare flipped back again and landed lightly on the stone floor. Yelling with anger Skatare jumped forward in a continuing attack.

Tonks blocked each attack with great speed but a little difficulty. The sound of the battle echoed throughout the small room. The zora princess's face was full of shock trying to figure out what was going on.

Tonks ducked to avoid another attack and swung her sword at Skatare's ankles. Skatare jumped up and swung at Tonks's head. Tonks blocked that with her sword and held her hand on the back of the blade, pushing against Skatare's sword. Skatare did the same thing.

Pushing with all her might, Tonks tried to overcome Skatare by strength. It was failing; Tonks and Skatare seemed to be equal in strength.

Fighting was hard in a body that Tonks wasn't used to but she had to win this. Jumping back again, Tonks prepared to charge.

Skatare smiled and raised her into the air and brought it down hard. Tonks looked up just in time to see a bolt of lightening hit her back. Skatare could use magic.

Tonks fell to the cold stone floor. Her head was pounding and her body felt numb. Tonks felt a strange sensation under her skin and realized that the twenty-four hour time limit must be almost over. She would be turning back into her normal body soon.

Skatare knelt down by Tonks with a laugh. The cold blade of Skatare's sword was against her neck.

"Men should learn there place. Don't take us so lightly!" Skatare pulled up her sword and came down to strike Tonks's chest.

Suddenly Tonks felt an immense amount of pain. At first she thought she was dead until she realized that Skatare had stopped in mid attack, a look of horror on her face. Tonks reached up and felt her face. It was the smooth face of a young woman.  
Tonks smiled. "I completely agree with you" she punched Skatare's horrified face. Pulling her sword back, Tonks stabbed her right in the chest.

Skatare dropped her sword as her eyes widened. Blood spluttered from her mouth as she tumbled backwards to the ground. The zora gasped.

"You fool! Did you kill her?"

"No" Tonks gasped though she wasn't really paying attention. Getting back would be more difficult that in was to get in. Tonks was still very wounded by the lightning and she didn't feel like she would be able to move very fast. Tonks's stomach growled again.

Then something happened that Tonks didn't know how to explain. Almost 40 Gerudos ran into the small room, looks of anger on their faces. Just when Tonks again thought that she was dead, she heard a loud scream. Ducking down, Tonks covered her ears as the scream blasted threw the room. It did not sound like a normal scream, Tonks couldn't explain it but it was not like anything she had ever heard.

Then, just as suddenly as the scream had started, it stopped. Tonks opened her clenched eyes and pulled her hands away from her ears.

Her mouth dropped open, all the Gerudos were trapped in what looked like a giant black crystal.

Most of the guards had there swords out, others were holding up fists, all of them with a look of anger on their faces. The black crystals held the gerudos exactly how they had been standing.

Tonks wheeled around on her heels to look at the zora princess. She was not frozen but with a look on her face, Tonks was sure, that was similar to her own.

Skatare still lay gasping on the floor, unaware of anything that was going on, but she became silent with a look of horror as the next event played out.

There was a loud voice, or a group of voices. Maybe three. They were similar to the scream, not like a human's.

"_The three who will all feel the love we have. The one with the power. The one with the wisdom. The one with the courage. The strong power of hatred has weekend us. It withers us and destroys our love. The hatred that destroys our land, the hatred that lives in every human heart._

_The dark wizard spreads more and more hate. We were once strong, we held Hyrule on our shoulders with pride but now we are slumping in our task as the hate weighs us down._

_You are what we have created. You have the power of hate so hate shall not harm you like it does us. So we give you our power._

_Now go to the sage Saria .She will give you the information that you need._

_Our time is short. Tonks Farore, Skatare Din, Tanga Nayru; now, take our power."_

Tonks felt as if she should run away, but her body wasn't able to move. She could no longer see the room surrounding her. She felt as if she was in a tub of water, black water. Her surroundings felt silky.

Tonks noticed a green light coming towards her. Irt was shining bright, and then becoming dim as it drifted through the black water. It was long, like an oval.

Soon it was right up to Tonks and she noticed that it was a woman. She was beautiful, her face was strong but she had soft eyes. They looked deep into Tonks's. Tonks felt as if the woman were looking into her mind, her soul.

Then the woman lifted up her arms and placed her hands on Tonks's face.

A surge of pain went through Tonks's body. Tonks could here a scream in the distance. An impulse jumped at her to save the person. She no longer cared about the beautiful woman standing in front of her.

Tonks tried to take a step forward but her legs wouldn't move. The scream grew louder and louder, it echoed through Tonks's mind. The only thing that mattered was stopping it, stopping the horrible sound of someone in pain, someone being tortured.

Again, Tonks tried to move her feet, move her arms, move anything. The pain was still surging through her and every time she tried to move the pain got worse.

Finally Tonks yelled out. "Enough! Stop this please." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she screamed uncontrollably sobbing. "Stop! Please stop I can't, please!"

Tonks didn't know why she was screaming, why she was crying, or what was going on. She squeezed her eyes closed begging something unknown to stop all of this pain and confusion.

Then, as suddenly as everything stared, it stopped. The screaming, the pain. Tonks opened her eyes. She could move again. Tonks just realized that she was in the arms of the beautiful woman.

"What j-just happened?" Tonks asked, her face still wet with tears.

_"That," _The woman started, also with tears running down her face. "_is the feeling of mixing great love, and hate_.

_You, as a human, have so much hate. It burns deep inside of you, every day, growing bigger feeding on sin._

_With my power comes love. Hate in love are born enemies, hate searches to destroy, and love wants to restore. When a human has both, it makes sorrow. But with humans, hate continues to be feed, so soon, that sorrow becomes pain._

_Every human feels this many times in their lives. But I don't, I am only love. When I was fused with your soul, your hate, and my love made sorrow and then led to pain. Such things, I have never felt before"_

The woman looked up with a smile. _"But love always crushes hate in the end, because you feel love too."_

None of this made sense to Tonks. Her mind was racing. "What do you mean you fused with my soul?" the question came out on its own.

_"I have given you all my power so you can save the world my sisters and I have made. In order to do this, I must make the sacrifice of my perfect soul; Fuse with yours."_

Tonks looked up and the black water. It was starting to change color; a dusty brown. As the blackness faded, so did Farore, Goddess of Courage.

Tonks found herself of the floor of the small room. The Gerudos were still frozen in the black crystals.

Tonks looked behind her and saw Skatare and the zora princess, Tanga, sitting up on the ground. Skatare's wounds were gone and she was staring at Tonks in awe.

"I saw a red woman…" Skatare muttered, "The pain!"

Tanga nodded. "I understand it." She whispered looking at the floor. "Hatred was eating away at them so they made the triforce barer of courage destroy his triforce so that the people would be frozen in nothingness. Then they gave us there power so we could restore Hyrule and bestow the triforce to three new bearers. People who will not hate."

Tonks felt oddly content. Everything made sense now, though she did not know how. A few hours ago she would have gone crazy about something like this, but now her mind was calm and a name stuck in it."

"Now we go to Saria?" Tonks asked Tanga.

"Yes."

Tonks stood up simply. "Then lets go." Tonks held her hand out to Tanga who took it pulling herself up. Skatare held her hand out to Tonks asking for help to get up from the ground but Tonks scowled at her and walked away towards the door. She did not mind traveling with Tanga, but Skatare was different.

Tonks was the first out the door followed by Tanga, then Skatare who was giving Tonks a dirty look. Tonks felt pleased with herself, but as she did she felt a small sample of the pain she had felt before. She could not hate.

"Let's go."

Notes: Ok Wow! This was prbobbly the longest chapter I have ever written. I'm so sorry I f you could not follow what was going on here. The way I think is kinda complicated and it is hard to get other people to understand.

Well I hope you like it thus far. Its not my best but I like it. The ides has been in my head for a long time so I finally decided to write it. Please review


	3. Why Me Goddesses? Why Always Me?

Chapter 2- Why me goddesses! Why always me!

As time went on, the whole affect of what had happened started to ware off and Tonks began to get more and more tired of Skatare. Tonks and Skatare were two very different people that should have never met in the first place, Tonks was determined that the world would be a better place if they hadn't (besides the fact that the whole world was practically destroyed at the moment).

Tonks was defiantly beginning to feel much less blessed about being chosen as a goddess. Eternity with Skatare Din did not sound like a reward to her.

Unfortunately for the trio, the forest was on the very other side of Hyrule than Gerudo Dessert, and that trip would take about three days.

Tonks was a lazy person that enjoyed life intensely. She loved to stare at her surroundings and space out, humming to herself. Lots of times she would absentmindedly complain, though she never usually minded whatever it was she was complaining about, it was just kind of something to say. Skat, on the other hand, was a very hard working person with lots of motivation. She was the kind of strong person you would expect to see training all day long (Tonks suspected that she did). Skatare had little patience so when Tonks would let out a random complaint, it would annoy her greatly.

The three were walking across the Hyrule Field. Tonks looked up at the clear sky. From where they were, you could have never been able to tell that the world had basicly just ended. Things were ten times as peaceful without living creatures roaming around making a mess of things.

Now that Tonks had calmed down after the excitement, she realized that she still hadn't eaten anything, and she made the mistake of stating it.

"I'm really hungry."

Skatare shot Tonks and angry look. "That really isn't our problem now is it."

Tonks returned the glare. What was really wrong with her own statement. It was a simple "I'm really hungry", it's not like Tonks blabbed on about it in the most annoying way she could think of.

"Seeing as we are traveling together, I think it is." Tonks sighed and looked in the opposite direction. "I haven't eaten in about a week."

Tanga finally spoke up. "I have some food here." She pulled some rice balls out of her bag.

Tonks almost dived at her and began to gobble up the rice balls. They weren't very good, but they filled her up!

Skatare looked at Tonks with disgust, but Tonks also notice a look in her eye that seemed to be begging for a rice ball. Tonks had to smile, Skatare must be hungry. Tonks shoved the last little piece into her mouth, looking at Skat through the corner of her eye.

Tonks was thoroughly enjoying herself, until Tanga handed Skatare a rice ball. Oh well, all good things come to an end.

The sun went down and Tonks was just starting to sit down and make a fire. Tanga sat down also and began bunching branches and weeds into a pile for burning. Skatare kept walking.

It took her a little while before she realized that they were no longer following her. She turned around and put her hands by her sides in a frustrated fashion. "If we keep going we can make it there much sooner."

Tonks rolled her eyes as she rubbed two sticks together to start the fire. "Well aren't you the smart one?" Tonks sighed sarcastically

Tanga laughed but stopped when Skatare gave her a dirty look.

"We should get our rest Gerudo." Tanga mumbled as she grabbed the two sticks away from Tonks to start the fire more successfully.

Skatare sighed and slumped down just as a spark set of, burning the wood.

The fire was warm and felt good on Tonks's face. She let her mind wonder off, looking over the events that had happened. It still seemed somewhat unreal. She couldn't really tell if she thought of it as a good thing or a strategy. Sure, during her day of travel she had had little fantasies about what it would be like to be a goddess. Even more than that, however, she thought about how terrible it would be to travel for who knows how long with this Gerudo scum. It was more of a strategy. She felt like she was in the middle of a great misfortune. It was kind of the same feeling she got when she would be caught steeling and thrown into jail. A clumsy, 'Oops, I did it again' sort of feeling. _Why me Goddesses, why always me? _And with that, Tonks fell asleep.

Skatare sat by the fire, her feet bouncing impatiently. All she wanted was to keep going. She didn't understand it. These two people and her had just been given a huge power, and the other two seemed to not even care.

Skatare notice Tonks's eye lids flap down. She was so calm, all the time. Skatare couldn't understand it. The most excided Skatare had seen her was in their battle. IT sickened her to see her so uncaring. Skatare often wondered what was going on inside her head. By the look on Tonks's face when she spaced out, Skat wasn't really sure if she wanted to know.

Skatare laid down on her back with her hands behind her head. There was really nothing else to do but sleep. She closed her eyes. _Why me goddesses, why always me?_

There was no other way to describe how Tanga was feeling besides that she was really ticked off. She didn't want to be a goddess, heck she didn't even want to be a princess.

The Gerudo's kidnapping her was probably the best thing to ever happen in her slow, pointless life. Being the princess was dull; all that she ever did was sit and have people wait on her. Her father had never paid any attention to her before her sister, Ruto, disappeared. After that, Tanga became the new favorite daughter. That didn't make things better however, life still sucked.

After she was kidnapped, she thought that things would finally change. She would escape and live her life however she wanted to. She planned on leaving Hyrule and living in a nice lake. But then all this happened.

Sure, now she was free, but afterwards, who knows what would happen to her. What do goddesses do? Is it similar to the life of a princess?

All day questions just filled her mind. She hardly paid attention to the random little arguments of the two she was traveling with. Tanga had hardly even paid attention when the three exchanged names. She simply gave her name listened to their's, forgetting them the moment after they gave them.

Tonks… right? Tanga didn't really mind Tonks. Tonks's life seemed to be exactly the kind of life that Tanga had always wanted. However, when Tanga thought about it, Tonks's life style was really the only thing she liked about Tonks. Tanga didn't dislike her, actually she couldn't really care less.

Tanga also didn't really mind Skatare. She had to envy her as well. Skatare had pride and persistence. Both at which Tanga didn't have any of.

The truth was Tanga envied both Tonks and Skatare with a great passion. That was her life after all. She had always just envied others, wished for things that she could never have.

Now she was given a great thing, the unique power of wisdom. Why? The only gift that Tanga got and she didn't even want it!

_"Why me Goddesses? Why always me?" _ And so she slept.

Notes: Okie Daisy then. Not too much of a chapter, sorry. I just wanted to show people what the three were thinking about everything. I will try to get this fic going a bit faster. Things have been kinda busy. Well enjoy and please review.

P.S. I have this annoyance with answering reviews on chapters but I guess I have been sucked into it myself. Oh well

Selah Ex Animo

"the princess tells Link that if he destroys the Triforce of Courage, all the people will be destroyed. Pause. Actually, no, on the other hand, she continues, people won't be destroyed, just frozen. The backtracking and change in course threw me off, gave Zelda's explanation a sense of not having been completely thought through, and the overall scheme a lack of believability."

This comment in itself kinda made me happy . That was really what I was trying at in that chapter. My intention was to tie one fact in with another greater fact. I wanted to show my readers that Zelda was working off a very strong belief. That there was still a chance that it wouldn't work. IT was a matter of science and faith. I was also a little scared to put it in because it would also seem a little stretched. I doubted that Zelda would really risk destroying her whole kingdom over a science and faith based hunch. So I tried to shorten it a little. So she would seem a bit more… sure. Then I had to tie it in so it wouldn't confuse the readers. TT.TT unfortunately I failed. I was in a rush with it as most people could tell. I had written that chapter so many times but each time it would end up lost because of my old crappy computer. When I finally got a new computer I was completely sick of writing. So that chapter lost a lot of its "flash".

Thanks for the review Maybe sometime I will rewrite that chapter .

Laserai:

You flatter me so much everytime you review. I always end up blushing like crazy at my computer. I just want to say thanks for your support. Makes me really happy to know that someone likes my writing.

Thanks to everyone who reviews! And thanks to anyone who reads!


End file.
